


Eremin Week: Official Spread

by ParzivalHallows



Series: Eremin Week October 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Day 3, Eremin Week, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks that Armin is stressed, so he decides to help him out in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week: Official Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Eremin week. I can't believe I wrote this... porn...sorta... god I'm sorry if I screw it up.

“Hurry up, Eren!”

 

Eren huffed before glaring up at the blonde haired boy. Armin looked anxious and frazzled and annoyed. A white cloth hat was covering the top of his head, making his jaw-length hair flattered then usual. He pulled the cloth around his mouth down with a gloved hand and glared back at Eren.

 

“Captain Levi needs this done, and if we don’t do it –“

 

“Who cares?” Eren grumbled, and Armin looked scandalized. “Who cares? Who cares!? Eren you know what the Captain is like, what are we supposed to –“

 

“Armin it’s not a big deal,” Eren rolled his eyes. The cleaning mop in Armin’s hand was waved around as Armin flailed his arms in exasperation. “It is a big deal, Captain Levi specifically told us to do this!”

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“Yours!”

 

Oh. Right. It was his.

 

“Well if you hadn’t defended me you wouldn’t be here either,” Eren snapped.

 

Armin looked taken aback. “Of course I defended you. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

That was also true. Armin would most likely go to hell and back for Eren. Eren watched as Armin’s button nose scrunched up, and Eren just knew that he was going to start ranting. Soon enough, the cleaning mop was being waved around in the air again and Armin’s annoyed voice filled up the room. “You can’t seriously believe that I wouldn’t defend you, even against the Captain, even though you are a _complete_ idio – mmph!”

 

Armin’s eyes widened as Eren pressed his lips against Armin’s, succeeding in shutting him up. Armin wasn’t sure when he missed Eren throwing his wet rag on the ground and stalking up to him, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

“You’re stressed, ‘Arm,” Eren mumbled when they pulled away. “You need to relax.”

 

“I can’t relax!”

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“How?!”

 

Instead of answering Eren kissed his boyfriend again. He wrapped his arms around Armin’s tense form and smiled against his lips as he felt the blonde slowly melt into his embrace. _That’s better._

It was Armin who pulled away from the kiss this time, although he didn’t move from Eren’s hold. “How is that helping?” he asked, a bit meekly. “Once we get these chores over with – _Eren_ –!“ Armin half-protested as Eren pulled off the cloth hat on Armin’s head and allowed it to fall to the floor. He pulled Armin into another kiss, coaxing open Armin’s moist lips. Armin let out a pleased hum as Eren’s tongue invaded his mouth, and he massaged his own tongue around Eren’s.

 

The mop was dropped when Eren pushed Armin against the wall, not breaking the kiss at all, and Armin’s hands were pinned by his sides beneath Eren’s larger, warmer ones. They both knew where this was going to inevitably end up if they kept going like this, but neither of them wanted to stop in the heat of the moment.

 

Eren broke the kiss to pepper smaller ones down Armin’s jawline, the side of his neck… Armin let out a slight whimper as Eren pushed aside his collar to suck a hickey into his neck right above his collarbone. His skin was very sensitive there, and Eren knew that, judging by the amount of bruises left there because of the brunette. Armin was glad that Eren chose places to mark him that wouldn’t show, and if anyone ever did see him unchanging the marks were able to be passed off as something that happened in training.

 

Eren pulled away and took off the leather straps at the top of Armin’s body. They’d both learned the quickest ways to get the damn straps off of the two of them. Needless to say, fumbling around with them wasn’t the biggest turn-on in the world. They’d start at the top, Eren would kiss him a bit to keep up the mood – like that. Armin’s breath hitched as Eren started to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses to his pale chest and finally reaching his abdomen.

 

Armin shrugged off the rest of the straps and let them fall to the floor, and watched as Eren did the same. When Eren pulled off his shirt Armin allowed his eyes to roam over his boyfriend’s toned and tan body. He ran his hands down Eren’s abdomen, his nails slightly scraping against the skin. Goosebumps appeared where his fingertips touched and Armin pulled his hand back, glancing up to see Eren staring at him with unreadable green eyes. Then Eren smiled and dropped down to his knees.

 

Armin was completely confused at first. He had no idea what Eren was doing, but he got a pretty good idea when Eren pulled the rest of his straps and belt off. Half of him wanted to push Eren away, but the other half wanting Eren to continue and not stop.

 

“Y – You know – we – we really should be cleaning – “

 

Eren glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised. “You mention that now?”

 

“N – No I mean… I’m just saying…”

 

Eren snorted and lifted a hand, pressing a single finger against Armin’s lips and succeeding in getting the blonde to shut up. Armin blushed and looked away as Eren started to palm at his groin through the fabric of his pants, making Armin uncomfortably hard. He shifted slightly and Eren took that as his cue. Armin’s pants were ripped down quickly and his erection sprang free.

 

Even though they’d done this multiple times before, Armin still got flustered like he was a blushing virgin. Eren found it endearing and amusing to watch the pink wash over his lover’s cheeks, and his eyes to cloud with both lust and embarrassment, like he knew that they were doing something wrong but he wanted to do it anyway.

 

Eren ran a hand over Armin’s length and smeared his thumb over the slit on his head, feeling pre-cum starting to coat it. He let his hand travel to the base of Armin’s cock where he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach with his tongue and took Armin into his mouth.

 

Armin let out a small cry and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Eren normally wouldn’t have wanted this, he liked hearing the little noises that Armin made, but the very last thing he wanted was to get caught by Levi. He mentally winced at the thought of what Levi would do to them and quickly distracted himself by starting to suck. He glanced up at Armin, who appeared to be biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep noises at bay. One thing he enjoyed about sex with Armin was that the blonde was very vocal. He knew that Armin didn’t enjoy the noises that much, because they usually had to keep quiet during sex – don’t want to wake up or distract the other soldiers! He bobbed his head and Armin threw his head back, thumping it against the wooden wall. What parts Eren couldn’t reach he stroked with his hand. His tongue swirled against the tip and Armin let out a whimper that he couldn’t quite hold back. Eren would have smirked if he could – he counted that as a victory.

 

Eren himself was quite hard, but he wanted to take care of Armin first. After all, this was _Armin’s_ stress relief. Armin’s breathing was getting heavier, and his hips were twitching, one of the tell signs that he was about to cum. Eren put his hands on Armin’s hips to make sure to keep them steady – he really didn’t feel like choking on dick at the moment.

 

“Hah – E-Eren I’m – I’m going to –“

 

Eren glanced up at Armin, whose normally wide blue eyes were heavy lidded. The blue was almost completely swallowed back by the black of his irises. Pure lust clouded over his face, and Eren realized that he probably looked about the same.

 

Eren made an encouraging noise and sucked harder. It appeared this was all Armin needed to orgasm. The blonde had to bite his hand – ironically in the same place Eren bit his own hand to transform into a Titan – to keep himself from crying out as he came. White clouded his vision for a moment, and when he came back to himself Eren was pushing away from him, his now flaccid cock sliding out of the brunette’s mouth. Eren licked his lips and Armin watched as sticky liquid was washed with it. Armin himself was shaking, feeling like his entire body was electrified. Eren got up, touching his hand and Armin almost winced at how super-sensitive his skin was at the moment.

 

“You okay?” Eren asked, studying the blonde. Armin stared at him for a moment. _Okay? Okay!?_ He was _awesome._ “I didn’t know you were so good at giving blowjobs,” he eventually settled with, his voice only slightly shaking. Eren laughed, “Is that your way of saying you want me to give you more in the future?”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Armin said, no room for an argument in his tone. Eren just laughed again and gestured to the tent in his pants. “Want to give me a _hand_ with this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this official image: http://motorcyclles.tumblr.com/post/83893520786/more-contributions-too-the-armingeddon#


End file.
